Shadow Underpants: The Chapter Length Saga
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Shadow Underpants is back in his third installment, and this time, it's not a one shot. Shadow will find himself facing an Evil Amy, Eggman, and...waffles? Wedgie power to the rescue!
1. The Hypnotic Mishap

Shadow Underpants III

The Chapter Length Saga!

Sonic, Tails, and even Shadow were lazily gathered around the TV, Sonic sprawled on the couch, Tails laying down on the carpet with a few pillows, and Shadow resting his Air Shoes up on his recliner. It had been an incredibly dull day, and both Tails and Sonic were contemplating snapping their fingers to make it less dull.

"Man…I'm soooo bored. I wish something would happen…" Sonic muttered, twitching slightly on the couch.

"We could go see a movie," Tails answered from the floor.

"Nothing good showing," Shadow said, putting a hole in that plan.

"We could paint ourselves yellow and create havoc at the zoo," Sonic then suggested. Both Shadow and Tails peered over at the blue blur.

"To hot for that. Besides, we did that last week," Tails finally answered, Shadow blinking confused. He had been, as Sonic and Tails called it, 'Shadow Underpants' at the time, so he did not remember it.

"One day I need to figure out how you two get into all those weird situations with me and I don't remember a thing…" Shadow muttered from his recliner.

"Errr…Acute amnesia?" Tails suggested lamely. Shadow merely shrugged.

"Knock, knock, knock!" they all heard, someone pounding on their door.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" the three shouted, and both Tails and Sonic did Paper while Shadow did Rock, so the Ultimate Life Form pried himself from his chair and headed to the door.

Opening it, he saw a certain pink hedgehog rush past him and into the TV room, where he had just been.

"Sonniku! How are you doing?" Amy asked, as Shadow returned the room, finding Amy Rose peering over Sonic, who was still lying lazily on the couch.

"Hey Amy," Sonic muttered, waving one of his hands dismissively, to tired to do anything else.

The pink hedgehog, to excited to notice Sonic didn't answer her question, grinned. "Excellent! There's a movie I want to see. It's (Insert Name of Generic Chick Flick Here)!" Amy said, excitedly. "Won't you take me?"

"No! I don't want to see (Insert Name of Generic Chick Flick Here)! I want to just lay here and do absolutely nothing," Sonic answered, wiggling his bottom on the couch to emphasize the point.

Amy frowned, then looked around the room, and spotted Shadow sinking back into his Shadow-shaped impression on his chair.

"Shadow! Will you take me then?" Amy asked, intending to get Sonic jealous.

"No," Shadow answered, short and simple.

Amy frowned, then gave it some thought.

"Please?" She asked, grinning cutely at Shadow.

"No."

Amy frowned, then glanced over at Sonic, who had fallen asleep.

"THAT'S IT!" Amy shouted, pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer.

Ten minutes later, Tails awoke from his small nap he had been taking when Shadow went to go answer the door, wondering why there were mallet impressions everywhere, and where Sonic and Shadow had gone to, and who was at the door earlier.

The kitsune then shrugged, yawned, and got up to get a glass of milk.

-Three hours later, outside the movie theater-

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen…" Sonic mumbled, leaning against the wall, his strength gone.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, but why did you keep dunking that water on Shadow whenever someone snapped their fingers?" Amy wondered. A slightly drenched Shadow was attempting to remember the last hour with little success.

"Eh…oh…No reason…Bored," Sonic lied. Tails and Sonic had promised to tell no one about Shadow's…condition, even Shadow himself, or really, especially Shadow himself. They didn't want to end up dead. Or worse.

Amy shrugged and looked around. "Let's go shopping now!"

Sonic snapped. He had enough. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the fabled 3-D Hypno Ring, the dreaded item that made Shadow turn into Captain Underpants whenever he heard someone snap their fingers.

"Hey Amy! I want to show you something!" Sonic said deviously, placing the ring on his finger.

0000000000

"You _what_!" Tails shouted, staring at Sonic like he was insane, as Shadow went to take a cold shower, still trying to remember the last part about the movie.

"I used the 3-D Hypno Ring on Amy…She was getting on my nerves!" Sonic retorted.

"I thought you got rid of that though…" Tails muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't. Besides, it's okay. I used it to stop her from bugging us, make us cookies tomorrow, and to not go evil and try to destroy Station Square," Sonic said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Why did you tell her that last one?" Tails wondered, confused.

"I don't know. Just in case," the blue blur shrugged.

Tails paused, frowning at Sonic, then shrugging as well.

-Late at Night…-

"Oh god! My spleen! It's not suppose to bend that way!" a mustached maniac shouted in pain. It was…Eggman!

Wait…Eggman? Screaming in pain? With a spleen!

"Good! Now give me what I need!" a slightly higher pitched voice said. Though, Eggman's voice was a lot higher with his spleen in danger at the moment.

"Fine, fine!" Eggman said. "Anything you need!"

"Good," the female voice said, smiling in the dark.

0000000000

"Wooo! I feel fully refreshed and ready for the day!" Sonic shouted, entering the kitchen and seeing what cereal they had for breakfast.

"Let's see…Sonic O's…Yuck! Admiral Munch, eh. Assorted Charms, nah. Honey Nut Hellos…Not today," Sonic muttered, sorting through the cereal, finally deciding on the Raison Nut Bam.

Bam! The cereal exploded slightly as he poured the milk on it, but that was where it got the third word of it's name…

He munched the cereal as Shadow staggered in, looking like he got no sleep.

"You okay, oh Ultimate Life Form?" Sonic wondered.

"Nightmares…visions of…underpants…" Shadow muttered, slumping against the fridge.

"Hello everyone!" Tails said cheerfully, hovering in.

"What have you been up to now?" Sonic wondered, as Shadow started snoring and drooling against the fridge.

"Making the universal remote really universal!" Tails said, his right eye twitching slightly.

"Er, you do know that would involve bending the universe around you and possibly destroying it, right?" Sonic wondered, moving his spoon around in his cereal carefully.

"I might…" Tails muttered.

"And how many sodas did you have last night?" Sonic asked, stopping his stirring and looking at his best friend.

"Oh…Seven or eight," Tails answered.

"Right…"

0000000000

"Chaos in the streets. Like when the army of accountants, or those pranking penguins had come to call, but now, it's caused by only one person! She's demanding to see Sonic!" the reporter said on the news, Tails, no longer on his soda high, was listening to it, as were Sonic and Shadow.

"This is boring Tails. Change it to cartoons," Sonic muttered, turning over on his couch, yawning loudly.

Both Shadow and Tails looked at each other, then glared at the back of Sonic.

A few minutes later, Sonic was pushed out the door, and the three dashed off to see what Station Square needed them to do.

0000000000

Amy Rose cackled evilly as she surveyed the damaged area. The equipment she had taken from Eggman certainly could do quite a bit of damage. She had armor on, and various lasers could spring from them.

"Halt evil doer!" Sonic shouted, jumping off a building and landing in front of Amy, Shadow and Tails landing behind him.

"Hello Sonic," Amy said, grinning evilly.

"Wait a minute…Amy?" Sonic asked, confused and dropping his guard.

"Correct!" the pink hedgehog yelled, throwing up her right arm as she fired a blast from it, sending Sonic sprawling, Shadow going as well, hit with the backlash and Sonic flying backwards into him.

"Amy! Why are you evil all of a sudden?" Tails wondered, backing up slowly.

Amy shrugged, "Just sort of came over me yesterday."

Tails frowned, thinking. It must have been the 3-D Hypno Ring! Amy was doing the opposite of what Sonic had told her to do…

"And now I shall destroy you all, like a twig," Amy laughed, snapping her fingers.

"TRA LA LA!" Amy and Tails heard, turning their heads slowly.

Sonic was hurt, trying to get back up but fell over, but Shadow stood behind him, somehow already in tidy whities and a red drape for a cape, holding an extra pair in his right hand like a gun. His eyes darted to the fallen Sonic, then up to Amy.

"For Truth, Justice, and all that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony!" Shadow Underpants shouted, dashing forward and firing the underpants.

It took Amy by surprise, falling backwards from the underwear blow. Shadow Underpants jumped upwards, tackling Amy.

"WEDGIE POWER!" Shadow Underpants shouted, attempting to give Evil Amy a wedgie, but her metal armor prevented him from doing so!

"Shadow! I mean…Captain Underpants! Don't hurt her! She's hypnotized! We need to capture her!" Tails shouted.

Shadow Underpants nodded to Tails and brought his fist around, slamming it straight through Amy's armor and…

"ATOMIC WEDGIE POWER!" Shadow shouted, giving Evil Amy an atomic wedgie.

Amy gritted her teeth and spun, her metallic armor fixing itself as she aimed a laser at Shadow.

"So Shadow, looks like this is what Sonic and Tails had been hiding from everyone else…" Amy grinned.

"I'm Captain Underpants, not Shadow!" Shadow shouted, pulling out another extra pair of underwear.

Amy grinned yet again, "So you say…"

They charged each other, underwear versus laser!

There was a large explosion as Shadow Underpants and Evil Amy went flying. Shadow, as he was falling, pulled out a roll of toilet paper from nowhere, using it like a rope on a flagpole, twisting around and grabbing the unconscious Evil Amy, landing safely in front of times.

"Captain Underpants saves the day yet again!" Shadow Underpants said, grinning widely.

"How did you do that? That was just a pair of underwear, and then swinging on toilet paper!" Tails shouted, unbelieving.

"Never doubt the power of underwear, and with the toilet paper. Well, it was two-ply," Shadow Underpants said proudly.

"Okay…let's just take Amy back to dehypnotize her, and to get Sonic back up and moving," Tails shrugged, deciding to just let it go. No use arguing with Shadow when he was like this.

0000000000

The first part to the epic Shadow Underpants: The Chapter Length Saga!

What else is in store for Shadow, his underpanty personality, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Eggman and more? See next part!

I do not own Sonic, Captain Underpants, or any related titles, except this story, and my own underpants.

Also, big hand to **Amy**, being the first Sonic Character to finally make an appearance, excluding Shadow, Tails, and Sonic of course.

A special prize to the person who knows what scene I'm making fun of and where in this part.

Hint: It involves Shadow the Hedgehog…


	2. Underpants, Revealed!

A.N. Sorry for the long update! I got no reviews. No reviews greatly saddens me, so you'll review this time, right?

0000000000

"Hmmm…It seems Amy followed the opposite of what Sonic told her so…" Tails said, peering at the dearmored and tied up Amy at the chair, the 3-D Hypno Ring on his finger, Shadow Underpants holding up an underwear to fire, just in case.

Tails waved the 3-D Hypno Ring in front of Evil Amy, putting her in a hypnotized state.

"Okay…You will remember being evil. You will not become good. You will remember Shadow becoming Captain Underpants, and you certainly won't bake us cookies tomorrow, and you won't fall asleep when I snap my fingers," Tails said, snapping his fingers. Amy fell asleep.

"Okay, I'm going to get Amy back to her apartment. You watch Sonic," Tails said, freeing Amy, and using some miscellaneous machine to carry her off.

"So I shall!" Shadow Underpants shouted, jumping upwards and landing on the top of the couch where Sonic was laying, still out like a light. He crouched like a vulture and stared blank eyed at Sonic.

A few minutes later, Sonic stirred, opened his eyes, and screamed when he saw Shadow Underpants staring over him, flying off the couch and clinging to a fan on the ceiling.

"Damnit Shadow! Don't scare me like that!" Sonic shouted, jumping downwards.

"I'm not Shadow. I'm Captain Underpants!" Shadow Underpants said, striking a pose, the falling off the back of the couch.

Sonic rolled his eyes and headed to the faucet. Time to bring back Shadow…

000000000

It was later in the day as Shadow, Sonic, and Tails sat about the living room, sipping lemonade and watching a movie.

Shadow, who had long ago learned it was pointless to try and get an explanation out of Sonic and Tails for the weird things had happened, studied the movie carefully.

"I don't get it…How are a yellow sponge and pink star supposed to be able to walk and talk? And a Plan Z? Hah! Why does he not simply use a Chaos Control to steal a 'Krabby Patty'?" Shadow demanded to know.

"It's a movie based on a kid's show…Deal with it," Sonic muttered, trying to enjoy the movie over Shadow's constant questions.

Afterwards, the three had dinner, and Shadow stuffed Sonic into the fridge for some reason. All in all, a typical day.

0000000000

"Cookies?" Shadow wondered, the next day as Amy had appeared, with a tray of cookies. "Odd…You, know. I had a nightmare last night where you turned evil…"

Amy merely stared at Shadow and pushed her way inside.

"I baked cookies for you guys! Chow down!" Amy said. Sonic and Tails instantly appeared, and the cookies were gone in a second.

"You know…I wanted one of those…" Shadow muttered, picking up a crumb and placing it in his mouth. It just wasn't the same.

"Now for some milk!" Sonic said, dashing to the fridge, where a scream was heard.

Shadow, Tails, and Amy shared a glance, then headed to the fridge, where Sonic had fainted, the fridge door open, shining it's light on the prone hedgehog.

"Bartholomew?" Tails squeaked, wondering if that pranking penguin was back.

Tails glanced into the fridge, and gasped as well, and fainted, after he uttered two words.

"No milk…"

Shadow wondered why ominous music played, while Amy palmed herself in the face.

"Come on Shadow. This has happened before. We need to go get some milk to wake them," Amy sighed, stepping over Sonic and Tails, closing the fridge door then heading back.

"But where are we going to find a cow in the city?" Shadow wondered.

Amy faltered, nearly falling, "Shadow…don't take those picture books so seriously."

0000000000

Shadow followed Amy curiously, wondering where they would procure this milk, were it not from a cow.

Finally, making it to the store, he paused. Something was familiar about this place, even though he could have sworn he had never been here before…Something else was telling him to run, though he suspected it might have been his morning's breakfast of burnt fruit smoothie.

Following Amy to the fridge section, Amy opened it up and pulled out a gallon of milk. Shadow stared in amazement.

"They have a cow back there or something?" Shadow wondered, trying to peer to the other wall.

"No Shadow…Look, I'll explain later. First we need to go pay," Amy answered. Nodding with a confused look in his eye, Shadow followed after Amy as they headed for the counter.

Amy muttered as she pulled out some money for the milk, Shadow standing in the background. They suddenly heard a clatter, and to everyone's amazement, evil laughter.

"Foolish mortals! No one can defeat me! I am the OctoMan!" a voice sounded. Shadow and Amy turned around slowly, seeing a strange man dressed in what appeared to be an octopus suit.

"I'll take care of this," Shadow sighed, cracking his knuckles and stepping forward.

Of course, we all know what comes next…

"Alright, give me all your scented towelettes, a bag of oyster skins, and some soda!" 'OctoMan' shouted, "And make it snappy!"

With this, the 'villain', snapped his fingers, as a change came under Shadow.

With a triumphant cry of, "Tra la laaaa!" Shadow Underpants bounded off quickly.

"Shadow! Where are you going?" Amy demanded. Her answer was soon given, as Shadow, now sporting a red ape, tidy whites, and an opened package of underwear under his arm came bounding back into view.

"Halt evil villain! In the name of Truth, Justice, and all that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony!" Shadow shouted, posing heroically.

Amy sweat dropped, palming herself in the face and growling, "Shadow…what's gotten into you? Everyone is going to start laughing now…"

"Who is that mysterious hedgehog?" a customer asked one of the cashier workers.

"I don't know, but it looks like he's come to save us all!" the cashier said, everyone looking at Shadow in awe.

"I am Captain Underpants!" Shadow yelled, Amy now on the ground twitching at the stupidity of the population.

"Fool! You'll never defeat me!" OctoMan shouted, charging Shadow.

With yet another heroic cry of, "Tra la laaaa!" Shadow jumped on OctoMan's head, pulled out a spare piece of underwear, and shoved it over the villain's head, blinding him as he smashed into a pile of canned calamari, a cruel, yet ironic faint.

"And the day is saved again!" Shadow Underpants cried triumphantly.

"You're coming with me!" Amy growled, grabbing 'Captain Underpants' by the cape and dragging him off, taking the paid for milk with her.

"Go ahead and keep the underwear Captain Underpants!" the cashier shouted, waving happily to the hero, everyone giving a wild cheer of joy.

"Ah, good day! Are you dragging me through the gutter to show your appreciation of me? 'Cause if you are, that's an odd way to show it," Shadow said, Amy dragging him back to the apartment.

"No. I'm bringing you back to Sonic and Tails and getting this sorted out! Honestly Shadow! What's gotten into you?" Amy demanded, getting a few stares as the pink hedgehog dragged the Ultimate Life Form to an apartment building, then into an elevator, and eventually the apartment where Sonic, Tails, and Shadow lived.

"Ma'am, I am Captain Underpants. Not this 'Shadow' who you speak of," Shadow said, shaking his head as he was plopped unceremoniously unto Shadow's favorite chair.

Amy just sighed again and headed into the kitchen, using the milk to awaken Sonic and Tails from their cookie induced comma.

"Uh, hi Amy!" Shadow heard Sonic say from the kitchen. "You look kinda mad…"

"You two have a lot of explaining to do…" Amy growled, the Ultimate Life Form distinctly hearing a swish of mallet threatening.

0000000000

A.N. Wootness! Finally got Part II up! No reviews though! Reviews Faster Update. No Reviews Slower Update, or No Update! PLEASE REVIEW!

I also do not own Sonic the hedgehog and all related titles. Same goes for Captain Underpants. I do seem to be the only one with this idea though!


	3. Rise of Zombie Nerds

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about," Sonic lied, Shadow Underpants practicing his underwear shot in the living room.

"Then follow me!" the angry pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose growled, dragging the hapless Sonic and Tails to the living room, narrowly dodging a shot of fresh underwear.

"That!" Amy yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards Shadow Underpants, who assumed it was some sort of cue and posed proudly.

"Oh…Umm…Well it's a long story," Tails grinned, sweat dropping as he remembered the incident that got Shadow hypnotized, so every time he heard the snapping of fingers, he turned in 'Captain Underpants,' and that only water on the head could snap him out of it. (A.N. Read 'Shadow Underpants Number 1 for the story!)

Amy sighed, shaking her head slightly, "Well this certainly explains quite a bit…Sonic, go get a glass of water for Shadow."

"I am Captain Underpants!"

"Okay, whatever. For 'Captain Underpants' then," Amy said irritably. Sonic nodded and did what he was told. Amy was acting different, but for now, Sonic pegged it as an after effect of her own hypnotism and rehypnotism.

"You're not going to tell Shadow, are you? He'll kill us!" Tails pleaded, looking up at Amy with pleading eyes.

"I'll keep it secret if you guys don't try it again," Amy sighed, shaking her head. "Got it?"

"Gotcha!" Tails grinned, happy his life had been spared, for now.

Sonic returned and Amy convinced Shadow to remove the underwear and red cape, and once the other fresh underwear was picked up and placed safely somewhere, the water was dumped upon his head.

"What? What happened? I was in the store when that weird octopus guy 'attacked.' I was about to beat him up…Then…nothing," Shadow wondered, forehead furrowing in thought.

"You…uhh…Beat him up, and then you slipped on a can when you landed and hit your head!" Amy smiled sweetly, partially lying, partially telling the truth. "So I brought you back here and we used that water to wake you up!"

Shadow frowned, thinking something was wrong with this explanation, but shrugged, buying it.

"So you got Sonic and Tails back up I see…" Shadow then said, after an uncomfortable silence.

0000000000

Deep within the waste of a dump, in the outskirts of Station Square, three strange beings were arguing with each other.

They were green, had no legs, and tentacles instead of arms. They were also kinda chubby. They seemed gelatinous too. Their names were Xlater, Ktry, and Bob.

"You landed us in a waste of human filth Xlater! I told you to let me land the ship!" Ktry shouted, waving his tentacles arms at Xlater.

"It doesn't matter now!" Bob said, stepping between the two, assuming his leader position. "Since Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer failed in their invasion of this planet, we have been sent to take it over!"

"Humph, trying to create zombie nerds and take over the world! Indeed! We'll do better!" Xlater laughed, talking in a slight Alpha Centarian accent, which we all how that sounds.

"We'll make a whole city of zombie nerds! Now get the right juices. We want to make sure the 'Super Power Juice' or the 'Exploding Juice' isn't used instead. Last thing we need is exploding humans," Bob commanded, and the ship hovered upwards again, dropping a banana peel from it's hull, and heading for the nearest water supply…

0000000000

It was a few days later, and Shadow was laying comfortably in his chair, remote now his as Sonic had left for a glass of water. Tails was off in his room building something that would either bend the laws of space-time, or a toaster.

"Ack!" Sonic shouted, Shadow now hearing glass shatter. Sighing, he got up and headed to the kitchen, where a horrible sight met his eyes.

Sonic was wearing short pants that went up well past his belly button, a white button up shirt with collars, a pocket protector with pens and pencils in the front pocket, and glasses that had been taped together rested on his nose.

The Ultimate Life Form stared in horror as Sonic mumbled some algebraic equation, moving towards Shadow with fast zombie-like speed. Needless to say, Shadow had enough time to gape, twitch, get a sandwich from the fridge, then meander to Tails room, where he opened the door with a Chaos Spear.

"Tails! Sonic's been turned into a zombie nerd!" Shadow yelled, racing in, Tails looking up from his invention, one of the magnifying goggles on his face.

"Oh no! You're one too!" Shadow yelled, seeing the hugely magnified eyes.

"What? These are just magnifying goggles…" Tails muttered, taking off the goggles in question, then paused, "Wait, Sonic's been turned into a zombie nerd?"

Shadow just grabbed the kitsune and showed him the zombie nerd Sonic, who was making his way slowly towards them, albeit a little faster then normal zombies.

"Hmmm," Tails muttered, eyes narrowing as he looked at Sonic. He poked his head out the window, seeing a large number of zombie nerds, then out the door, where others were heading outside.

"We seem to have an infestation," Tails finally told Shadow, who nodded, thinking. "What did Sonic do before he was turned into a zombie nerd?"

"He had a drink of water," Shadow answered, shrugging.

"It must be the water then! We'll have to make an antidote!" Tails shouted, running to the kitchen and getting a sample of water, careful not to get any on himself.

"Do you have the right equipment here?" Shadow asked, Tails nodding, going into his room and moving some stuff to make a barrier to stop Sonic.

"What can I do?" Shadow wondered, calling through the mechanical supplies while Sonic kept limping at him.

"Go into the city and keep the zombie nerds from attacking non zombie nerds! Might want to check on Amy too," Tails called from his room, a muffled explosion now sounding.

"Gotcha!" Shadow called, leaping over Sonic and heading down the stairs via zombie nerd heads.

Outside, Shadow gulped. There were a lot of zombie nerds…

With a sigh he darted forward, bounding off lampposts, zombie nerd heads, mail boxes, and more. He couldn't find one normal person or Mobian, but then…

"Back zombies!" a familiar voice sounded. With a hiss of his Air Shoes, Shadow had warped forward, squatting on a lamp post as he saw a familiar pink hedgehog beat back zombie nerds.

Shadow sighed, jumping downwards and landing next to Amy.

"Hey Amy, how's it going?" Shadow asked, punching a zombie nerd away.

"Oh, you know. Same ol', same ol'," Amy answered, swinging her mallet some more.

"Sonic got turned into a zombie nerd. Tails thinks it's something in the water. Working on antidote," Shadow answered, "And I for one would rather not be fighting zombie nerds till he finds one. Come on!"

With that, the Ultimate Life Form grabbed Amy by the waist, surprising the girl as he leapt unto a light pole, then headed for the water treatment facility.

0000000000

"The Water Treatment Facility? Why are we here?" Amy wondered, Shadow pushing open the door and walking in.

"Well if it is in the water, whoever's doing this should probably be here," Shadow answered, Air Shoes clicking on the floor as he looked and listened.

Amy took his cue and became quiet, also looking and listening as they made their way deeper into the facility. In about five minutes, they heard voices.

"Excellent! We've turned almost the entire population of Station Square into zombie nerds who shall do our bidding!" a voice with an Alpha Centarian, Xlater, laughed.

"Soon, we'll use the Super Power Juice to give them super powers, and we'll take over the entire world!" Ktry added, also laughing.

"Silence fools! I hear footsteps!" Bob shouted, silencing the other two.

Shadow and Amy nodded to each other and ran forward into the room, seeing the strange green aliens that we all saw before!

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded, assuming a battle position, staring at the aliens.

"We are evil aliens bent on taking over this puny planet! These are my colleagues, Xlater and Ktry," Bob announced, slithering forward with an evil look in his eye. "And I am their leader…Bob!"

"Well you guys picked the wrong planet to take over! I am Shadow, The Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow said, preparing to attack.

"Oh…Don't be worried about that!" Bob laughed, then snapped his tentacles at Ktry and Xlater, "Attack!"

"Hold it! How do you snap a tentacle?" Amy wondered, the three aliens pausing in their attacks.

"I…don't know," Bob finally relented, wondering himself. "now…Prepare to be defeated!"

"Ha! Let's do this Shadow!…Shadow?" Amy wondered, turning and seeing the Ultimate Life Form had disappeared.

"Oh no…" Amy muttered, the realization of what had happened dawned upon her…

0000000000

A.N. Cliffhanger! Will Shadow, I mean, Captain Underpants return in time, or is it up to Amy to take on these beings from the stars?

I do not own Sonic, Captain Underpants, and all related titles!


	4. Power of FourPly

Amy held up her mallet threateningly, eyeing the aliens as they slithered closer. Suddenly, she placed the mallet down and turned to the side.

"Hey, if any little kids are reading this, you may want to skip a bit until Shadow returns, okay? And if you aren't a little kid and hate one sided fights…Go buy some novels at a video game store or something', k?" Amy said sweetly, then narrowed her eyes at the aliens.

-Note! The author has gone off to buy novels at a video game store, so the next part was written by his cat.-

Meow!

-Truly breathtaking. What's this? I've just found out I've been sacked. The actual fight scene will be written by Knuckles, who's wondering why he has yet to appear in any of the Captain Underpants stories yet.-

Okay…There Amy was, the three aliens coming at her. Normally I'd think she was a goner, but Amy's been getting stronger lately, and these aliens? I don't think they have spines, both literally and figuratively.

On with this fight…Wow! Xtry didn't expect _that!_ Oh…What an underhanded blow! Even Rouge doesn't fight that dirty. I better be more careful around Amy.

Man! What a spectacular fight! You guys reading this should see it. I can't describe it…Wait…It's over!

-We now return you to your regularly scheduled author.-

Shadow Underpants reappeared, dress in a red cape and tidy whities, beaming proudly as he looked at the beaten and bruised forms of the aliens.

"What took you so long?" Amy demanded, placing her mallet into it's hammerspace and staring at Shadow.

"I was off with the author buying novels at a video game store," Shadow answered. Amy merely stared.

"Ooookay…Let's just find out what we can from these aliens," Amy said, pulling up Bob by his 'throat' and staring at him. "Okay, fess up, how can we get everyone back to normal?"

"I shall never tell you earthling scum!" Bob shouted, waving his tentacles at Amy and Shadow Underpants.

"Wrong answer!" Amy yelled, holding her mallet up with her free hand.

"Silly earthlings! Mallets are for ALIENS!" Bob suddenly shouted, confusing even the hypnotized Shadow. He pressed something on his belt device and trapped Amy and Shadow in a force field bubble!

"The fiends!" Shadow shouted, punching at the bubble but not destroying it.

"Shadow! We don't have time for this! Chaos Control us out or something!" Amy yelled, as Bob lifted the bubble with a handheld device and brought them to their ship.

"Who is this Shadow everyone keeps talking about? I'm Captain Underpants!" Shadow shouted, posing heroically.

Amy sighed as the bubble was displaced, having placed the two in a cell inside the ship. The ship rumbled and took off into the sky…

"Okay! Now that these Earthlings have been dealt with, we'll introduce the Super Powered Juice into the storm we're also creating, showering our loyal zombie nerds with the juice and we shall take over this puny planet!" Bob cackled madly, looking into the fridge which was conveniently right by the prison bars.

Amy and, and surprisingly Shadow Underpants were thanking fast, looking at the fridge while the aliens had their backs turn in a group evil laugh.

The pink hedgehog reached through the bars and opened the fridge carefully, taking the Super Powered Juice and the Explosive Juice out, then switching the labels. With a thought, she kept the Super Powered Juice for herself, hiding it.

"Ktry! Get the Super Powered Juice and load it into the cannon!" Bob ordered. The alien complied and pulled out what was labeled 'Super Power Juice', but really the Explosive Juice.

"Shadow…hold on to something…" Amy directed, Ktry loading the Explosive Juice.

Bob hit a button and their was a rumble, then a large explosion, rocking the ship, blowing up it's top as the three aliens screamed, jumping out and using their versions of parachutes.

"Excellent! Now what's your plan for escaping this crashing ship?" Shadow asked Amy as the ship crumbled apart, the two hedgehogs now free falling.

Amy blinked, thinking thoughtfully.

"You don't happen to have a glass of water on you, do you?" Amy finally asked. The underwear clad hedgehog shook his head no.

Amy frowned again, then looked at the approaching sky scrapers.

"Then we're screwed," Amy said, shaking her head slightly.

"Not necessarily!" Shadow shouted, pulling out a roll of…FOUR PLY TOILET PAPER!

"Why is it shining?" Amy wondered as Shadow grabbed her and threw the toilet paper as they came across the sky scrapers, grabbing a flag pole and wrapping around it. It held for a second, slowing their descent, then they began to fall again…

Amy sweat dropped as they fell, then, in a sheer force of luck, stupidity, and plot holeness, the two hedgehogs fell into a pile of mattresses…

"These are eerily convenient placed mattresses," Amy commented, Shadow hopping off the said sleeping devices, Amy following him.

"And those zombie nerds seem to not be here," Shadow Underpants commented. "Perhaps Tails found a cure!"

"Or perhaps it is time to face your doom!" a familiar voice shouted. Twirling around, Bob, Ktry, and Xlater approached them, having survived thanks to their parachutes.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Bob yelled, pulling out a vial of juice and drinking it…

With a yell of ferocity, Bob grew, over five times his normal size, tentacles multiplying and becoming much more muscular.

"It is time for you two to perish!" Bob yelled in a much louder and lower voice, Xlater and Ktry hiding in the background.

With a shove, he grabbed Shadow and slammed him into a wall.

Amy froze, then sighed, pulling out the true Super Powered Juice.

"This is our only chance…Sha…Captain Underpants!" Amy yelled, running towards Shadow as Bob's tentacles removed themselves from the prone hedgehog and shot at Amy, who dodged the attacks, but barely.

"Okay…You're the only one who can defeat him!" Amy yelled, getting Shadow's mouth open and pouring in some of the Super Power Juice.

Shadow Underpant's eyes snapped opened as he stood up, healing thanks to both the juice and his natural healing abilities.

"Alright aliens! I am Captain Underpants, Defender of Truth, Justice, and all that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony…TRA LA LA!"

Shadow, a.k.a. Captain Underpants, attacked…

0000000000

A.N. WOOO! Sorry for the long wait, been busy with school! Thanks for all the reviews!

Okay…Next part, Shadow Underpants fights the powered up Bob the alien! Plus, afterwards, the beginning of the next fight for Shadow Underpants.

Also…I have an idea for the next Shadow Underpants, once I finish up with this one. It shall be called, "Shadow Underpants: Will The Real Captain Underpants Please Stand Up?" Unless that's to long a title…Heh…

I do not own Sonic, Captain Underpants, and all related titles!


End file.
